Gakuran
|image = 03.jpg|Youran Sae-majisuka-gakuen.jpg|Gakuran |gender = female |series = |school = Majisuka Jyogakuen |affinity = Majisuka Jyogakuen Maeda Gundan (Season 1) New Rappapa (Season 2) |1st = Kabuki Sisters (cameo) My "seriousness" is for you (full episode appearance) |last = Without realizing the youth |episode = TBA |actress = }} .|Majisuka Gakuen}} a.k.a. , or , was a primary character in Majisuka Gakuen and Majisuka Gakuen 2. Appearance and Personality Although was biologically female, Gakuran believed self to be male. acted, talked, and dressed like a male throughout both seasons. Team Hormone stated that was considered to be a strong opponent, especially skilled at bare hand fighting. briefly harbored a romantic interest in Onizuka Daruma during episode three of the first season. However, Gakuran fell in love with Maeda Atsuko after fighting the withdrawn transfer student. even resolved to become more "serious" due to love for Atsuko. Gakuran showed strong loyalty towards those close to , and to gang in the second season. However, initially mistrusted Otabe, and considered the new president to be an outsider at first. Gakuran' short dark hair was parted in the middle, and kept back from face with a large black bandana. wore a , a short black button-up jacket and trousers. Underneath uniform was a gray shirt patterned with letters. wore a thin white belt with metal studs and white shoes. There were several chains clipped to the right side of pants, and a silver bracelet on left wrist. After becoming a third year student, began to wear street clothes. choice of attire was black pants, a patterned white shirt, and bowling shoes. also wore a long black coat that reached past knees. hair was slightly longer, and no longer held back from face with a bandanna. Instead, Youran gelled and combed it back. Majisuka Gakuen Gakuran stalks Daruma (at first thought to be Atsuko) and returns Atsuko's nursing book, which accidentally left. Daruma, having the feeling that someones been watching them automatically accuses Gakuran of stalking them. Gakuran later comes in to save them but Atsuko simply walks off. Daruma confronts Gakuran about stalking Atsuko. Gakuran asks Daruma how much does see in Atsuko on which answers. Gakuran in jealousy later confronts Atsuko and challenges to fight for Daruma. Atsuko declines and walks off, even when Gakuran told that was throwing away friend. Atsuko finally fights Gakuran when said that Atsuko was "not serious". Gakuran manages to corner Atsuko but is finally defeated after gives a 1 inch punch. Gakuran then falls in love with Atsuko and confesses love to when they were yet again confronted by Yabakune. Atsuko becomes deeply confused by this and ends up leaving with Daruma who comments that Gakuran "changes mind quickly". Gakuran appears a few episodes later when is asked by Daruma to help Atsuko by defeating Black along with the Kabuki Sisters. Even though it was four on one, Black quickly knocks them down. After a long fight, Daruma managed to rip off Black's necklace, distracting allowing Gakuran and the Kabuki Sisters to finish off. Daruma then announces that the four of them are Atsuko's four heavenly queens and each one eats their chicken wing of victory whilst Atsuko happily watches. Later though each one of Atsuko's allies get attacked (except Daruma) by Gekikara. Gakuran is attacked by the lunatic Queen, and is forced up against a fence and choked. As their fight continues, Gakuran has collapsed near the side of Majijo's emptied swimming pool. Gekikara lifts by the hair, and slams face first into the pool-side. After Gakuran was defeated, bandanna was taken by Gekikara. Gakuran along with the Kabuki Sisters help Atsuko fight and finally defeat Gekikara. Gakuran then appears in the last episode of the season, sitting one one of the chairs and greeting Atsuko and Daruma at the graduation ceremony. Majisuka Gakuen 2 Change of Generation, Come On! Gakuran becomes the second of the four heavenly queens of the New Rappapa. It is shown that has become wildly popular in Majisuka Gakuen, even having a fan club of girls. renames self Youran, but is still referred to as Gakuran by the other members of Rappapa. is the first of the New Four Heavenly Queens to appear when Center cra d into the Rappapa Club Room. was surprised when Atsuko and Mukuchi introduced the new Rappapa President, Otabe, and that Atsuko claimed that is just the Vice-President. The Leader of Yabakune Appears! Gakuran was present when the Oshima Siblings, Yuka and Yuki, appeared. When Atsuko was mentioned, Gakuran wonders if got self a boyfriend or something. {chapters soon to be added} Due to Atsuko's absence for most of the season seems to have shifted affections to Gekikara. also has a brief moment with Shaku in the hospital, but doesn't form a steady relationship with either. Each One's Answers After collapsing from a seizure, which alerted the hospital, Gekikara was rushed to the emergency room for surgery. Gakuran and the other Rappapa Queens stayed by side after the operation until Gekikara opened eyes. Gekikara then tells them of encounter with Yuko. After Sado and Torigoya left to investigate what they could do, Otabe's queens were left to take care of Gekikara. {more to be done} Gallery Trivia * full name was only mentioned once, in episode 3 of season 1. It was also briefly stated that was part of Group A (2-A). * stalked Onizuka Daruma for a short time in episode 3 because of large face fetish. *After the first season renamed self Youran, which was previous nickname combined with Youfuku (clothes). However, fellow Rappapa members continued to call Gakuran. *After becoming one of the new Rappapa Queens, gained own fan club. * was shown eating during first appearance in both seasons. * Power Ratio in Nezumi's computations (marked as S.M.) was 80 (with Atsuko at 100). Category:Characters Category:Majijo Student Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2 Category:Gang member